Re: CobaltShitlord
by Danielle-Babidge
Summary: Banned is just a word, this is the fucking internet plebs!
1. Pedz is a douche

Sup Peasants!

Why is this being posted under the Paw Patrol category you may ask? Well because as the title states it, Paw Patrol Authors are legit aids. Before we begin let's start off with some words of encouragement from members of this community!

 _ **-Insomni-act:**_ _Cobaltshitlord, your name fits you perfectly. Please do take Pedz's advice._

 **-Me:** **I would never take advice from a self-righteous piece of white trash.**

 _ **-Pussycatmeow:**_ _CobaltShitlord I really hope someone rams a cock up your ass so hard it comes out of your throat, get a life ya arsehole_

 **-Me:** **I do have a life, care for me to elaborate? I'm currently behind bars for being a cyber bully. And I don't think anyone's penis is that large enough to go up my ass and out my throat, but you can always imagine that you have one that size ;)**

* * *

Moving on from this cancer we move on to the topic of why " _Pedz is a Self-Righteous slut_ ". For you obese shits that are bashing their keyboards now can try to understand that this is the internet and I can do whatever the fuck I want since I'm apart of anonymous-I mean support me at .

Anyways, I love how once this community get's started with it's "stressed" rants, everyone and their dad has to circle jerk each other until everyone is going in for second cum shots. These authors who can't stand hate from the internet needs to drink a nice gallon of bleach or jump into a rope cuz it proves how mentally insufficient they are.

* * *

My personal message to Pedz, if you can't write for shit don't post it on the . Too many autistic children on here, sorta like how Pedz acts like a self-righteous atheist.

"So don't you dare let these assholes out there try to stop you from writing! Keeping doing what you love, even if you're not the best speller keep trying" **(Pedz, "MINI Rant or something" Chapter 2, Paragraph 5, Sentence 1)**

Um correction! Some people who can't right with correct grammar and spelling don't have the right to give us cancerous shit on this website. And those underlined parts from the citation prove how Pedz is an angry pleb jockey. Plus I love how when the famous Pedz post something like this, we have a mindless fanboy hoping on the bandwagon. And his name is JOHN CE-I mean "CyberWolf SgtJay". Releases the rant probably due to the most famed "Pedz".

This just goes to show how much this community can circle jerk and is a literal pile of tumors. Like hopefully Pedz's son, if she even has a son, will surely die in an accident of some type this year or the upcoming years. In con-fucking-clusion, I personally believe gay pairings should be burned like a nigger on the cross, and the fact of how Pedz thinks she's all that just because of the amount of people fingering her pussy.

Remember to kill urself after!


	2. Toxic

Let's just start this one out with some words of encouragement! This is fucking hilarious. This is from "SilverWolfandMagentaKitty".

 _ **Subject: Hey**_

 _ **So. I heard you said something about SgtJay.**_

 _ **Let me inform you, he is my boyfriend, and that you can go f*** die you cowardly son of a b***. I will not have you disrespect him or say anything badly of him in any way at all. And believe me, I really will find you, and kill you, in the mist painful way you can even imagine. You are nothing. You ARE NOTHING. At all. You have the guts to create an account, just to say your words and fling your hatred at the people you hate, just to make yourself feel so much better.**_

 _ **Guess what f***? Your words mean nothing to anyone. Just like how your life means nothing to me, and there is nothing you can f*** do or say that will make me regret treating you this way, thinking of you this way, or addressing you this way.**_

 _ **I may be a furfag, but you? Your nothing.**_

 _ **Now do the world a favor, and go DIE, you worthless piece of s***.**_

D-damn I'm fucking offended, like I've never been hit that hard before than from my foster dad. Actually no, hurry up and get gassed like a jew you useless fuck.

* * *

Let's begin with the gay shits, and SilverWolfandMagentaKitty. Wait, this actually goes straight out to the gay shit himself, . Please hurry up and get aids and get strung up. Seriously, get out of you shitty negro town, go find a tree and hang yourself because the world doesn't need more gays.

Better yet! I really do pray to the lord Satan himself that will get run over one day.

* * *

Aside from those niggers. This community seems to be really upset with what I said. Did I do something wrong or was it just the arrogance of these Jews to be that blind. But you guys do seem really angry for some reason but I can't quite figure it out.

The circle jerking in this community is really top notch though. But anyways, remember to hit me up with a fave & follow. Oh oh before I forget I would like you all to commit suicide if I haven't made it clear already. Like straight up hurry up and die, that's right a 12 year old is telling you to slit your wrist right fucking now.


	3. Salt

" **And likewise also the men, leaving the natural use of the woman, burned in their** **lust one toward another; men with men working that which is unseemly, and receiving in themselves that recompence of their error which was meet."**

 **-Romans 1:27**

I'm not a very religious person but I know my bible, and being homosexual was a sin and here is the proof.

* * *

Moving on from that shit I'd like to make a personal shoutout to my boy "AtlasWolfActual" for being a complete pussy. Let me elaborate!

" _We write PAW Patrol because it's what we like to do. If you can't accept that you worthless little shit then get the hell out of this community and off this site. Pedz writes stories, it's what she likes to do. And we actually have lives outside of this site too. And it's ironic because you say you have a life too, well how about you rethink yours. And if you hate this community, why do you favorite HavocHound as an author? Half the stuff he writes is about PAW Patrol. I'm under the impression that you're hating on authors because you can't write for shit._ _If you have the balls to comment back, go right ahead. I'll hit you right back!_ "

Oh my god I'm fucking hurt by that...actually no it seems Atlas is though. Why because if he wants to dish out hate back at me it seems fine, but it seems that when I begin making some valid points he blocks me from PMing him since he's a scared little nigger and can't face me anymore. Sorta like that furfag named SilverWolfandMagentaKitty who both seem to have a fake set of balls. I'm starting to feel bad for if it's true that he's gay as fuck with SilverWolf since his boyfriend can't defend his lover, what a fucking shame.

* * *

MY RAG TIME GAL "KNDFREAK"!

" _And I know, I'm not the holiest person in the world, seeing how I had posted my location in America in chapter 8 of Dragon's Mate, telling the shitlord come and fight me."_

I can keep going with this quote but it seems that KNDfreak can't keep up to her own word. She apparently posted her location in the United States but hasn't

" _If you bastards out there have a problem with me - a.k.a CobaltShitlord - please come and see me. I be MORE than happy to have a little chat about etiquette and manners. BTW if I'm going to hell because I'm shipping and supporting gay people/rights, trust me, that's the LAST thing that'll put me on Hell's list."_

I still don't see any address from this useless slut. But yeah supporting gays is a sin, and all sin is the same so yes you're going to hell just like me. So we can meet up while burning, doesn't that sound like fun!

But you should have put your address down so I can simply just come to your house and gun you down like the nigger loving jew you are.

* * *

Final words.

From what I'm getting with this, Pedz is threatening me with anonymous.

" _I just have one thing to say (Ignores everything else, can't be bothered commenting on it)_

 _But what happened to this - Anonymous don't say anything to anyone that we're anonymous, anonymous stays anonymous. We are hidden, we are unexpected, we are everywhere. -_

 _Uh oh,cats out the bag._

 _Oh and thanks to those who support me, Ily all"_

That's nice, but anonymous is one of the biggest, if not the biggest internet trolling groups out there. And I'm pretty sure I'm doing "the works" of them.

 _ **The fires of hate WILL ALWAYS outshine hope**_

 _ **~Team Avolition**_


End file.
